The Ugly Truth
by Sweet forever
Summary: I really don't know what to do about Vanessa, our son, and Alli. Whatever I do with my son is wrong in the eyes of Vanessa and if I even dare to tell Alli about me having a kid she will never talk to me again. I don't know what to do because I can't lie to her my entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is how think Alli should**

Dallas and Alli ch 1

Dallas's prov

I really don't know what to do about Vanessa, our son, and Alli. Whatever I do with my son is wrong in the eyes of Vanessa and if I even dare to tell Alli about me having a kid she well never talk to me again. I don't know what to do because I can't lie to her my entire life. At some point I'm going to have to tell her the truth about me and Vanessa. I am snapped back into reality why I hear my son Rock say something "Daddy, play with me!" I then grab a toy car and try to forget about my problems and focus and my son.

No one's prov

Alli wants to come over today to work on our science project and no way is Dallas going to say no to spending time with her. Vanessa told him she would be leaving to the park with Rock. He hears someone at the door and went to open it and there was Alli. A while later him and Alli finish all their work for the day and they decided to hang out for a bit. He heard someone else at the door and knew it was Vanessa and Rock and fear took over Dallas because although Alli knows about Vanessa she doesn't know about Rock, his and Vanessa's child! Alli is going to freak when she finds about Rock.

Alli's prov

When me and Dallas were hanging out Vanessa walks in on us and this time she came with a baby. I give Dallas a look that says 'Who's baby is that and why is he here?' But he quickly just looked away and started to stare into space. "So is this your baby?" I ask Vanessa and with that a grin grew on her face. "Your right this is my baby. His name is Rock, Rock Dallas." She told me "Oh that nice...wait did you say his last name is Dallas just like Mike Dallas? Please tell me Dallas is not the dad! Dallas tell me your not the father!" I yell at him.

He looked at me like a lost puppy and told me "Look Alli I was going to tell you but I just didn't know how to bring it up. I can't just tell you 'oh hey I have a son just so you know' right?" He asked me. "I don't care how you say it all I want is for you to come out with the truth all at once. So right here and right now you are going to tell me everything about you being a father!" I screamed at him!

He took a deep breath and said "When is was 15 me and Vanessa here chose to take the next step in our relationship and well you can see what happened. None of us wanted to kill him so he had him and we were happy until we fell out of love. It's not that we hate each other but we don't love each other enough to be in a relationship. We still took care if the baby together but then I had to move here to be on the ice hounds hockey team in Degrassi. I didn't want to go at first cause of our baby but she told me she would be alright taking care of the baby alone and I really wanted this more them anything so I came. Now here dad got a new job so her, her dad, and her mom all moved here."

Wow this is a lot to take in so far. He was about to finish the story so I signal him to keep going and he does "So she called me up and told me that I could go to her house any time to see Rock. I was and still am super happy to see my son again. She then one night came to my house with luggage and Rock and told me her parents kicked her out because she got in an argument with them and she had no where else to go and here we are now." He finished and I was speechless. He looks at me and I just look back at him still trying to process this through my mind. I really don't know what to say to all this.


	2. Chapter 2

Dallas and Alli ch 2

Dallas's prov

Ok so I just finished telling Alli how I ended up having a son and well the look on her face gives me a really bad feeling that she is really mad. "Alli are you ok? You look mad, please tell me your not mad." She looks at me a yelled "Mad? Are you telling ME not to be mad? Well I am mad! I'm not mad because you have a baby! I'm mad at you because you didn't trust me enough to tell me from the start!"

I felt bad cause she's one of the very few people that I really trust and yet I told her nothing about Rock. I don't know what to say. "Alli, look" she cut me off "Don't Alli me! I am mad at you!" With that she ran off to her house I guess.

Alli's prov

I know I couldn't go home or else my parents would start asking question as to why I'm crying so I go to the one place I know I can always go to. I rang the door bell and a minute later Clare opened the door. "Alli what's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" Asked Clare. I guess no matter where I go I'm still going to get questioned.

"Clare I need you advise on something." We walked upstairs to her room and I told her everything Dallas had said to me. Clare hugged me and then said to me "look Alli we all have our secrets that we don't want anyone to know even the ones me love and trust so much." "Easy for you to say because you never had the boy you love so much lie to you" I snapped at her. "May I remind you about Eli. When we first started going out he didn't tell me about his dead ex girlfriend or his hoarding problem." She tells me.

She has a point. "So how do you deal with it?" I asked. "Look the best thing to do is give them their space, talk to them, and try to understand them and not run off." She advised me. "Well to late for that last part cause I ran if and came to your houses after that." She told me to go back to his house and to remember what she told me.

I walked back to Dallas's house unsure of what to say. Before I was even close to the door he opened it. "Hey" I say. "Hey" he says back


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Dallas and Alli

Dallas's prov

Oh my God Alli came back! "So what made you come back?" I ask. "I talked to Clare and she told me to listen and try to understand you before I run off." She answered me. I owe Clare big time now because thanks to her Alli came back and gave me one more chance! "We'll I don't know what else to tell you cause I already told you the whole story." I honestly told her

"I know but I...I guess I'm just more jealous about her living here with you then mad about you having a baby. I'm just not good at picking guys and I just want to make sure that you are not like all the other guys I've dated in the past." Wow so this whole time she was ok with me having a baby. This whole time she just felt jealous about Vanessa living here! I never end stopped to think about that.

"Alli, why didn't you just tell me that from the start. You know I can get a job and buy her a small apartment for her an Rock to live if that's what you want." I tell her trying to finds as many solutions to this as possible. "No no no, she needs a good place to live in and most importantly so does your son." She assures me.

"I know it's not the time to ask but if you're jealous of Vanessa living her then that means you like me right?" I ask he with a devilish smile on my face. She laughs and tells me "Oh you wish, but some wishes do come true." "So would you like to be my girlfriend, Alli?" I ask her and even though I know she likes me now I'm still super nervous.

I thinks it's pretty obvious that I'm nervous cause I can see her trying hard to hold back her laughter. "Is Mike Dallas nervous?" She asks with a surprised tone in her voice. "Hahaha laugh it up Bandari. Remember this cause I will never happen again." I promised her. "Not if I can help it and yes I will be your girlfriend!" She says then hugs me and before I can process the fact that she's my girlfriend, her lips meet mine. Today Alli made me the happiest guy in the world.

**Leave a review if you think that I should write one more chapter cause I don't know if I should or shouldn't **


End file.
